Yang Tidak diduga
by Cindilta
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian Sasu-Hina di sekolah?


**Sesuatu Yang Tak Diduga Di Pelajaran Terakhir**

Naruto, Indonesia, Rate : T , Humor

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Minato N.

Dic : MBAH MK/Cindilta Cuma minjem..

**WARNING**

**Fuh!**

**MAAF**

**TYPO,OOC,OOT jelek ,AMBURADUL**

**Happy Rading Minna!  
**.

.

Ah!

Niatnya bikin Humor yang jelas dan Bikin ngangkak ehhh..

Ternyata karya yang amburadul bin garing-njengking gini yaa?

Ah yasudah lah! Ane makasih banget buat reader yang mau baca fic garing-njengking ini!

BTW

Happy Reading MINNAAAAA! (*teriak2 gak jelas)

:

:

;

;

"HM!"

"KHM!"

"EKHM!"

"EKHM! UCHIHA!"

Sasuke membuka matanya,menguceknya perlahan dan memandang lelaki didepannya dengan malas. Onyxnya memandang Shappire senseinya dengan tajam .Namun akhirnya ia mengkerut juga saat pandangan Senseinya itu menjadi setajam silet.

Pria didepannya pun melembutkan pandanganya dan tersenyum ramah "Bila kau mengantuk! Kau bisa keluar..!" Ujarnya perlahan ,kemudian berbalik "Nah anak anak kita lanjutkan ke…bla..blaa"

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya , Mengamati coretan-coretan karya Senseinya di papan tulis , Dia melirik Gaara .Seakan tahu Gaara pun memberikan Catatanya kepada Bungsu Uchiha itu , Sasuke menghembuskan Nafas dan mulai menulis semua catatan milik Gaara.

Selama beberama menit, waktu pelajaran mereka yang –menurut Sasuke- sangat Membosankan terjalin sangat apik .Aksi Tanya jawab antara Sensei dan Murid sudah hal yang biasa apalagi teriakan Fans Minato Senseinya yang terus Membahana,entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Risih.

Peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Kepala Sekolahnya –Tsunade Senju- agar menggunakan Jam pelajaran ganda yaitu bila kelas X - XI Masuk dan kelas XII Istirahat begitu pula sebaliknya membuat para Fans Sasuke saja sekarang Para gadis-gadis 'cabe-cabean' itu dengan santainya memenuhi jendela dan juga Pintu.

Sasuke memang tahu Konoha Gakuen ,Sekolah Elit dengan Prestasi segunung memiliki Guru-guru yang sangat "di atas rata-rata" dan Murid yang semuanya hampir melewati saja Minato Namikaze-sensei ,Beliau memang seorang Duda tapi wajahnya yang sangat rupawan,dan senyum mautnya dapat melelehkan para kaum wanita,apalagi umurnya yang tergolong masih muda,28 tahun.

Lalu Guru dibidang Matematika sebut saja Kakashi Hatake-sensei,dengan masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya ,sebenarnya wajahnya sangat Tampan!.Pernah ketika kelas XI berlibur ke Pantai. Dengan Cerobohnya dia melepas Maskernya,dan hampir seluruh siswi dari kelas XIA sampai XID meleleh dengan liur menetes.

Dan Guru-guru lain yang juga sama Tampannya seperti Utakata-sensei,Madara-sensei dan masih banyak lagi!.Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi,-bagaimana bisa begitu? OH SHIIT!- Batin Sasuke.

"A-Ano Minato Sensei!" Suara lembut terdengar Dari belakang meja Sasuke membuat sasuke tersentak kaget, lagsung dia putar tubuhnya demi melihat Gadis itu. Minato yang berada didepan kelas langsung tanpa babibu berlari menuju meja Siswinya,Senyumnya terukir lebar disana membuat 3 sudut gang di dahi Sasuke muncul.

"Hm.. Hina- Ekhm! maksudku Hyuuga-san" -senyumnya terlalu over,mungkin kalau saja Hinata seperti wanita-wanita lain disekolah itu ,pasti saja Hinata akan meleleh dibuatnya,sayang Hinata tak seperti itu- Rancau dibatin Sasuke merasa menang.

"Minato-sensei.." Pertama-tama Gadis mungil itu tertunduk dan lalu mengadahkan wajahnya berusaha mengutarakan sesuatu .Air muka Hinata berubah, Wajahnya memang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya ,Tiba-tiba dada Hinata terasa sesak dan Sakit dia sudah menggunakan Tanganya untuk menekan Rasa sakit itu tapi tak kunjung terasa lemas, Pandangannya terasa mengabur hingga…

"Hinata!" Minato maju dan menubruk Hinata yang Oleng dan langsung menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Siswi –aka Fansnya- Berteriakan Histeris sendiri.

"UCHIHAA! KAU KONDUSIFKAN DULU! BIAR AKU MEMBAWA HINA-EKHM! MAKSUDKU HYUUGA-SAN KE UKS MENGERTI!"Minato Berteriak dengan panik ,suara yang biasanya kalem itu mendadak berubah membelah agkasa raya. 4 siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat Urat urat dahinya menambah aksen mukanya.

Sasuke Cemburu.

Sasuke maju 2 langkah "Biarlah aku yang-" ucapan Sasuke berhenti, tubuhnya menegang ketika Pandangan Senseinya lagi-lagi menajam-setajam silet! Seakan berkata -Cepat Laksanakan atau kuremukkan tulangmu itu kurus!- ,Mau tidak mau Sasuke berbalik menenangkan teman-temannya.

" Sabar Hina-Ekhm Maksudku Hyuuga-san!" Minato berlari menuju UKS dengan Hinata para gadis-gadis yang tidak rela juga sedikit menghambat jalanya .Tetapi Minato tidak akan menyerah!,Bukakah dulu sewaktu SMA dia dipanggil dengan sebutan The Yellow Flash? Tapi kenapa kecepatan larinya kini menurun?.

Minato berlari dan juga terus membatin,Sebenarnya jarak antara kelas dan UKS tidak terlalu jauh Cuma perlu Naik tangga menuju lantai keempat itupun karena kelas XII berada dilantai saja kepanikanya dan semua Fansnya yang mengikuti dari belakang sehingga tampak seperti maling jemuran pasar senen deh.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Clang! Clang! Clang!

Xxxx

Xxxx

Sasuke memasukkan buku-buku setebal 10cm ke dalam ranselnya sehingga tampak menggendut dan juga cukup jantungnya juga memacu dan mendetak tak karuan ,Batinnya berkecamuk! –Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apakah dia Baik-Baik saja..? atau.. tidakk! Ayolah Sasuke tenang.. tenang..-

Innernya semakin menjadi-jadi,keringat segede biji jagung mulai menuruni lupa beberapa buku di meja Hinata ia masukan kedalam tas berwarna Indigo ditangannya-tas milik sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas melakukannya tetapi ini adalah kewajibanya sebagai calon suami Hinata.

Hah? Belum tahu?,Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menikahkan Sasu-Hina bila keduanya telah siap,dan asal tahu saja Sasu-Hina sudah ditunangkan sejak berumur 5thn! Dan pada awalnya Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah keputusan orang tuanya itu yang dianggap kuno dan 'engga ngetrend' namun setelah menatap Hinata langsung, barulah Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Tangan kekarnya menjinjing tas itu dengan malas kemudian beranjak kearah pintu .

Xx

RnR?

Fin?

Flame?

PM?

Aku tunggu!


End file.
